Mystery Gift
Updates 9/29/2016: "The only requirements are that you need to have beaten Brock and you can't have a full party." -wish_z Mystery Gift is a new Menu tab panel added on Project Pokemon on 8/8/2016. By receiving a code you could be eligible to obtain free items! wish_z adds them to the community group and/ or his twitter. Wish's Twitter: @wishRBLX * To enter the codes you need to have a Pokemon Slot Open. * Click on 'Mystery Gift' * Enter the code. * Click Redeem Pokemon. * You must have at least one free space in your party to redeem a Pokemon Codes: # WhyDidYouAddCodes - The very first code of the Mystery Gift! You would receive a Shiny Pikachu with the Surf Move! (Has been removed because of coding errors of Pikachu not having the 'Surf Move.') # ReallyCodes '- You get a free Shiny Pikachu with the move Surf! '(EXPIRED) # DragosireTribute '- You will obtain a Shiny Quagsire(With a different name by the OT) '(EXPIRED) # Eggcorn '- You will obtain a shiny Seedot(With a different name by the OT) '(EXPIRED) # Cxrofairy '''- You will obtain a Clefairy.(EXPIRED)' # '''Kirikun '- You will obtain a shiny Stableye (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # RioluOlympics - You will obtain a Shiny Riolu (EXPIRED) # OnePercentRat - You will obtain a Rattata (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # PuppyMonkeyBaby - You will obtain a Mr. Mime. (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # HarryHoudini '- You will obtain a Abra (With a different name by the OT) '(EXPIRED) # Stormy '- You will obtain a shiny Slowpoke '(EXPIRED) # Blaze - You will obtain a Lotad (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # EXTREMECODES - You will obtain a free Eevee (EXPIRED) # TheFuriusDawg '- You will received a Houndour with the move 'Destiny Bond' '(EXPIRED) # SphealOrNoSpheal - You will obtain a Spheal (With a different name by the OT) (EXPIRED) # Secretariat - You will obtain a Shiny Ponyta! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # Prinpupper- You will obtain a Shiny Swinub! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # RockSolid '''- You will obtain a Metapod! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED)' # '''Disaster '- You will obtain a Absol! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # Apologies '- You will obtain a Mewtwo! '(EXPIRED) # BeachballFun - You will obtain a Wailmer! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # WhatsUpDoc - You will obtain a Buneary with Cosmic Powers! (EXPIRED) # KrabbyPatty - You will obtain a shiny Krabby! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # FourHundo '''- You will obtain a shiny Deino! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED)' # '''Goggles' - You will obtain Yanma! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # Stardom '''- You will obtain a Staryu! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED)' # '''IGotDanceMoves '- You will obtain a Lapras (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # BadLuckBird '''- You will obtain a Murkrow! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED)' # '''SlippySnek '- You will obtain a Seviper! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # Shining - You will obtain a shiny Shinx! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # Doggo '''- You will obtain a Growlithe! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED)' # '''ColdSteel - '''You will obtain a Beldum! (With a different name by the OT)'(EXPIRED)' # '''Mob' - You will obtain a Ralts with the Move 'Destiny Bond.'(With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # Steak - You will obtain a Tauros! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # The100Club '- You will obtain a shiny Meowth! (With a different name by the OT) # '''Totally '- You will obtain a Totodile! (With a different name by the OT) # '''Shinypalooza -You will obtain a shiny Axew! (With a different name by the OT) # TinyShiny- i forgot what will you obtain just do it Unfortunately this is only a Project Pokemon Wiki page that has been created and updated.' I created this page' from within the wiki and only show other gamers of all the codes that I have discovered. You need to go to the Project Pokemon Page and talk to Wish about any inquiries that you have Project Pokemon Group Need things edited on the Wiki? Simply message me on my page and let me know! Nozamiarcher's Pabelieve anyone that gives out codes. (If they don't work, they aren't real codes.)Category:Mystery Gift Category:Codes Category:Free